Hamster X: Erasure
by Mitsukai William
Summary: The old Hamster X saga comes to a close. The shocking conclusion of a classic series!


Hamster X: Erasure

By William Kroner

-----------------------------------------------------

Hey everybody, remember me? Doubt it. I used to write a little series called Hamster X. Set in the

Hamtaro universe, this was a dark, violent action series that focused on Mitsukai William, a stoic

swordsham who comes to live at the Ham-Ham Clubhouse. If you don't remember the series

itself, you might remember the first fic, Experiment X.

Lasting about two years and working with two co-authors (one of which ended up more or less

writing the chapters that I summarized for him), I eventually quit due to lack of reviews and

changing interests. I then proceeded to delete all (or at least most) of the fics, both and from my personal files. Now I've decided to try and wrap things up somewhat,

so if you used to read the old series, hopefully this will give you some sense of closure. If you

didn't read the old series, than stick around anyway, because there's a point to this whole thing. ;)

------------------------------------------

"KURIKAAAA!"

**Everything's a lie, you know.**

_Shut up._

Mitsukai William nearly tripped over a chair as he ran to Boss's room and practically kicked the door off it's hinges.

_Dammit, no one here either!_

**I told you, they're gone. They never existed.**

_Shut the hell up!_

He ran back out into the main room of the clubhouse… completely empty, just like every other room. The chair he had tripped on was no longer there, just like so many other things, but he had no time to worry about that now. He needed to find someone, ANYONE.

**It's hopleeeeeess.**

_SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!_

He had to get out. Perhaps outside he could find someone, he thought. Unfortunately the front door was not there either. He ran to the nearest window in a panic, running on all fours as his animal instincts took over for the first time since he was a child. He threw the window open to find… nothing. What was once a beautiful park was now gone, replaced with nothingness. Then the window itself vanished before William's eyes, from top to bottom, as if a giant eraser was being rubbed across it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

**Now now, don't panic, my friend.** A tall, thin man floated behind William, as if standing on air. His hair was long and golden. His clothes were very odd, brightly colored and somewhat frilly. William looked at the man with utter contempt as he did a pirouette and spoke in a taunting, singsong tone. **Just relax and wait a little longer.**

William's paw clenched into a fist, his fur streaked with tears. "Why are you doing this?!" He reached for his sword, only to find that it had also vanished.

The man stopped his pirouette and struck an over-dignified pose. **Such an accusatory tone! I'm doing you a favor, you'll like it better this way.**

"What the heck are you talking about? Who the hell are you, anyway?!" William and the man were now the only things left.

**Meee? Well, I'm lots of things, anything, everything, nothing, etc… **The man put one hand on his hip and pointed at the confused hamster. **But what of YOU, dear Mitsukai? Who are YOU, really? **

"What do you mean?" William's feet had started to vanish, but he was too dazed to notice.

**Well, I suppose you won't understand, and you won't remember any of this anyway, so it doesn't matter.** The man glanced as his wrist, as if he were wearing a watch. **Oops! Time's up. Well goodbye, boyo. I'm sure you'll _rise_ up again sooner or later. **The man placed a hand on William's forehead.

"Wai-" And then he was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Ngh…" A young man awoke to the sound of bird's chirping. He groaned and put an arm over his eyes to block the sunlight, and heard a familiar voice.

"Are you awake, Sir Mitsukai?" His eyes still unaccustomed to the sunlight, he could make out a blurry shape sitting on a nearby stump. A BLUE blurry shape.

"Rrg… Keith…?" The young man put in his contact lenses and his eyes slowly focused on the person in front of him. It was another boy, slightly younger than himself. "Err, I mean Kai…"

The boy known as Kai Engele was short for a sixteen year old, and also very slender, factors that were enhanced by his somewhat baggy clothing. His facial features were somewhat feminine, and his brown-red hair was unnaturally long, reaching down past his midsection and pulled into a ponytail. The most striking thing about him, though, was his body itself… his skin a pale shade of blue, and his ears pointy like an elf's.

Nearby was a teenage girl known only as Kurika, seated on a rock. "About time you woke up, Riser." Her voice was slightly raspy. She was seated much like a dog would be, hunched over with her hands resting between her feet. Even stranger was that she happened to have her head cocked to one side, scratching at it with her right foot, seemingly oblivious to the fact that this is not normal behavior. She had a tan complexion and wore no shoes. Her hair was a naturally turquoise color and her eyes were the same, and she also had a scar diagonally across her face.

Finally, the young man, Riser Mitsukai, was completely awake. He was of decent height, with an average build. His skin was very pale, and his hair was a shade of blonde so light it often looked silver. His eyes were violet and yet, with the exception of needing contact lenses and sun block, he was mostly free from the negative effects of his condition. "Sorry guys, I overslept."

"We found a village a few miles from here… Miss Aurora went on ahead. We should go meet up with her." Spoke Kai, having already packed up their belongings.

"Right… you guys go on, I'll catch up." As Kai and Kurika left, Riser gathered his things and set off after them, pushing the odd dream he had from his mind.

THE END

-----------------------------------------------

Yes, the Hamster X series has been retconned. It never happened. Out with the old, in with the new as they say. So you may be wondering, what was up with the end, and who is "The Man"? Well, you see, I am starting a web comic loosely based on HX. It's called "Elementia" and takes the three main story arcs from Hamster X (The Master Black, Warrior's Guild, and Grave arcs, the last of which was never written) and revises them with human counterparts for many of the original characters. Not to say that it's the same as the fics… with the exception of the Warrior's Guild arc, the others will be almost completely different.

Here's a list of the returning characters/themes;

Mitsukai William - Riser Mitsukai, now a more cheerful character

Enjeru Keith - Kai Engele

Misunimiaz Kay (Kurika) Yuri - Kay (Kurika) Mitya

Slash - Tak Suras

Percy/Master Black - Peruchi Mitsukai

Warrior's Guild and Drakken

Mailliw

X (somewhat)

Hamia, Keith's former kingdom - Saria

As for "the man", that's a secret. Anyhoo, I'm already at chapter 4… I want to at least finish the first story arc before I begin putting up the webcomic, 'cause I know that if I feel obliged to draw it I'll never actually do it. Hopefully it'll all be up and running before the summer. So be sure to check my profile for updates!

Special thanks to everyone who read and enjoyed Hamster X, to those whose characters made cameos, and to those who emailed me when the fics were taken down… here's hoping that the webcomic's a success!


End file.
